


Just Breathe

by ultimateficarchiver



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimateficarchiver/pseuds/ultimateficarchiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a prompt from forcryinoutloud in the LJ community promptsomeslash. Could be read as character death, but it's not.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from forcryinoutloud in the LJ community promptsomeslash. Could be read as character death, but it's not.

"Just breathe," Tony heard in his ear. The panic, the pain, the worry were unmistable in Gibbs voice. He didn't need to look down to see the blood, he could feel the bullet and bullets meant blood. The pain from the insertion of the foreign body meant that whatever senations of blood seeping in his new Armani shirt weren't going to register for awhile. The sound of Gibbs muttering in his ear meant he didn't hear the sirens as they approached. The feel of Gibbs hand on the back of his neck and holding his other hand meant he didn't feel Caitlin's hand on his ankle - trying to be supportive yet give them privacy in case these were his last moments. There was so much else going on, there was no sense of smell for Tony.

Gibbs came into his view. The man's face showed he was yelling, but it took a minute for Tony to tune in. "God damnit DiNozzo. Listen to me. Just breathe. In and out. He he hoo." And seriously, how scared must Gibbs be for him to be drawing on LaMaze? "You will breathe Tony or I will kill you myself." Gibbs must of caught his smile, because he continued. "That's right. In and out. One breath at a time. We can do this." Gibbs breathed dramatically, and later Tony would think it was crazy that he was trying to teach an autonomic function.

Tony tried to form words. This would be a close one. He could already feel his hands becoming cold, it was either shock or poor circulation and given how close the bullet must be to his heart, he figured the later. He wanted Gibbs to know he didn't regret a minute of it. He wanted Gibbs to know that he was loved. That he should love someone else and not let this destroy him. He wanted Gibbs to know he was the best man he'd ever known. That he wasn't old, he was seasoned and he wished there was a way to display Gibbs smacking him on his tombstone.

But getting his mouth to form the words wasn't happening. His chest wasn't even moving much anymore, and Gibbs, from what he could see, was becoming more frantic. But then Gibbs was looking across from him, and someone was trying to move him out of the way - but the person obviously didn't know Gibbs and certainly didn't know he loved Tony, and there was no way Gibbs was moving.

And then Tony's head tilted to the side as his eyes closed.


End file.
